Shadow Joe/Powers and Abilities
This is a list of Shadow Joe's Powers and Abilities, Shadow Joe possesses the powers of many Shadow Creatures. Powers # Electrokinesis/Electricity Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over electricity. # Pyrokinesis/Fire Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over fire. # Hydrokinesis/Water Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over water. # Cryokinesis/Ice Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over cold and ice. # Teleportation: Shadow Joe can teleport to another location. # Levitation: Shadow Joe can float and hover into the air. # Wallcrawlings: Shadow Joe can climb into walls. # Invisbility: Shadow Joe can become invisble. # Intangibility: Shadow Joe can pass through solid objects and walls. # Jet Propulsion: Shadow Joe has jet rocket feet. # Telekinesis: Shadow Joe can manipulation and control objects with his mind. # Super Strength: Shadow Joe possesses unlimited superhuman strength, He can pick up and lift heavy objects. # Super Speed: Shadow Joe possesses unlimited superhuman speed. # Elasticity: Shadow Joe can stretch his limbs and body. # Enhanced Balance: Shadow Joe possesses levels of superhuman balance. # Matter Ingestion: Shadow Joe consume matter. # Aerokinesis/Air Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over wind and air. # Geokinesis/Earth Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the earth. # Crystallokinesis/Crystal Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over crystals. # Super Intelligence: Shadow Joe possesses near unlimited superhuman intelligence. # Omniscience: Shadow Joe possesses near unlimited knowledge. # Shadow Sense: # Force Fields: # Combat Merging: # Temperature Resistance: Shadow Joe can survive extreme temperatures # Super Agility: Shadow Joe possesses superhuman agility. # Super Durability: Shadow Joe is highly durable and can withstand any damage. # Super Endurance: Shadow Joe possesses superhuman endurance. # Power Mixture: Shadow Joe combine two of his powers together to create new powers. # Gryokinesis/Gravity Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over gravity. # Osteokinesis/Bone Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control his or others bones. # Super Jump: Shadow Joe can jump from great highs. # Web Generation: Shadow Joe can shoot webs from tall or mouth. # Acid Immunity: Shadow Joe is immune to acid. # Chlorokineis/Plant Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control plant-like. # Super Reflexes: Shadow Joe possesses superhuman reflexes. # Super Hearing: # Owl Neck: Shadow Joe can rotate his head in any direction including backwards # Regenerative Healing Factor: Shadow Joe can heal and regenerate parts of his body. # Pheromone Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate of others and himself. # Itching Inducement: Shadow Joe can make others itchy. # Paralysis Inducement: Shadow Joe can immobile others. # Shape-Shifting/Omnifarious: Shadow Joe can take the form of any character, or any object, and can shapeshift near without limit. #'Space Survivability': Shadow Joe can survive in the vacuum of space. #'Healing': Shadow Joe can heal others. #'4th Wall Awareness': #'Object Creation': Shadow Joe can create objects out of thin air. #'Reality Warping': #'Earth Pony Form': Shadow Joe can transform into a earth pony. #'Super Vision': Shadow Joe possesses various eye visions. #*'Night Vision': Shadow Joe can see in the dark. #*'X-Ray Vision': Shadow Joe can see throught soild walls. #*'Zoom Vision': #'Rainbow Manipulation': #'Flight': Shadow Joe can using his wings. #'Empathy': Shadow Joe can feel and understand the emotions of living beings. #'Size Alteration': # Underwater Breathing: Shadow Joe can survive underwater. # Tail Formation: Shadow Joe can form his legs into a mermaid-like tail. # Speed Swimming: When form his legs into a mermaid-like tail, Shadow Joe can swim at incredible speeds. # Abacomancy: # Smoke Breath: Shadow Joe can breath amount of smoke out of his mouth. # Time Travel: Shadow Joe can travel through time. # Arctic Adaptation: Shadow Joe can survive in the arctic. # Ecological Empathy: # Camouflage:' ' # Zoolingualism: Shadow Joe can communicate and understand the feeling of animals. # Prehensile Tail: Shadow Joe can use his tail to hold things. # Helicopter Propulsion:Shadow Joe can spin his ears like a helicopter to fly. # Magic Sand Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over magic sand. # Anatomical Liberation: Shadow Joe can split his body apart and can control his body parts while being detached. # Additional Limbs: Shadow Joe can grow extra body parts. # Prehensile Tongues: Shadow Joe can use his three to grasp things. # Bubble Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control bubbles. # Gum Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control chewing gum. # Ball Form: Shadow Joe can transform into a ball. # Milk Transmutation: Shadow Joe can turn matter into milk. # Party Inducement: # Magic: # Sonokinesis/Sound Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control sound waves. # Activation & Deactivation: Shadow Joe can active or deactive machines. # Typhokinesis/Smoke Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control smoke. # Toxikinesis/Poison Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control poisons and toxins. # Serqekinesis/Acid Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control acid. # Elemental Control: Shadow Joe can use more than one elemental. # Frigokinesis/Snow Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control snow. # Weapon Creation: Shadow Joe can create his own weapons and give them abilities. # Chronokinesis/Time Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control time. # Mental Projection: # Object Creation: Shadow Joe can create objects out of air. # Rope Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control ropes. # Atmokinesis/Weather Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate and control the weather. # Cloud Walking: Shadow Joe is able to walk on clouds. # Human Form: Shadow Aaron can turn himself into human and possesses human traits and abilities. # Media Entering: # Decoy Creation: # Memory Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate memories of others. # Dream Manipulation: # Possession: Shadow Joe can inhabit and control the bodies of living beings # Exorcism: # Super Form: # Superpower Evolution: Shadow Joe can evolve his powers into a high ultimate level. # Adoptive Muscle Memory: Shadow Joe can copy the movements of others by watching. # Power Replication: Shadow Joe can copy of others. # Dimension Travel: Shadow Joe can travel between multiple dimensions. # Body Part Substiitution: # Universe Recreation: # Heliokinesis/Solar Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the sun and it's solar energy. # Koniokinesis/Dust Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over dust. # Oleumkinesis/Oil Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over oil. # Milk Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over milk. # Color Manipulation: # Galaxy Creation: Shadow Joe can create new galaxies. # Planetary Creation: Shadow Joe can create new planets. # Duplication: Shadow Joe can produce copies of himself. # Animation: Shadow Joe can bring any inanimate object to life. # Age Manipulation: # Precognition: Shadow Joe can see future before it happen. # Telepathy: Shadow Joe can read the thoughts of living things. # Mental Manipulation: Shadow Joe can manipulate the thoughts of living things. # Resurrection: Shadow Joe can bring the dead back to life. # Candy Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over candy. # Life and Death Manipulation: Shadow Joe can control both life and death. # Yin & Yang Manipulation: Shadow Joe has complete control over the yin & yang forces. # Error Reparation: Shadow Joe can undo a mistake he do. # Retrocognition: Shadow Joe see into the past that already happen # Hair Manipulation: # Fairy Form: Trivia * Shadow Joe's electrokinesis is his most ability in the franchise, Shadow Joe said that his electrokinesis is favorite power and the reason why he use this power more. * Unlike Shadow Aaron, Shadow Joe only spoke once in his Super Form, While Shadow Aaron speak more in his Super Form. * Shadow Joe did not speak in his Dragon Form, While Shadow Aaron speaks in his Dragon Form. Category:Character What Heroes Category:Character Guides Category:Male Heroes Category:Gold Generation